ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
John Doman
John Doman is the American actor who played Lenaris Holem in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . This was his first guest appearance on an episodic television series. He later went on to star as Acting Police Commissioner William A. Rawls on the HBO drama series The Wire, co-starring Reg E. Cathey. Doman was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the US Marine Corps and fought in the Vietnam War, after which he graduated from the University of Pennsylvania with a masters degree in business administration. He then worked as a marketing executive before becoming an actor. He made his first television appearance in the 1993 ABC movie Empty Cradle, starring Penny Johnson and Kate Jackson; Stefan Gierasch and Aaron Lustig also appeared in this movie. His first major feature film credit was the 1995 action sequel Die Hard with a Vengeance. That same year, he was seen in the independent drama The Journey of August King, starring Larry Drake, and the horror movie Doctor Unknown, co-starring Clancy Brown, Steven Culp, and Alice Krige. Throughout the remainder of the 1990s, Doman appeared in such films as Little Boy Blue (starring John Savage), Mercury Rising (co-starring Jude Ciccolella, Kevin Conway, John Carroll Lynch, James MacDonald, Steve Rankin, and Richard Riehle), and Claire Dolan (starring Colm Meaney). He also appeared in a 1999 episode of the police drama NYPD Blue with series regular Gordon Clapp and fellow guest-star Pat Healy. From 1999 through 2003, Doman played the recurring role of Dr. Carl Deraad on NBC's long-running medical drama ER. During his time on this series, Doman has appeared with such Star Trek alumni as Erich Anderson, Sam Anderson, Brad Blaisdell, Michelle Bonilla, Steven Culp, Gregg Daniel, Stephanie Erb, Teri Garr, Gina Hecht, Penny Johnson, Benjamin Lum, Lily Mariye, Freda Foh Shen, Michael Buchman Silver, Cress Williams, Wade Williams, and Sam Witwer. In 2001, Doman had a recurring role on the HBO series Oz. The following year, he began starring on The Wire, also for HBO. Doman also recurred on CSI in 2003, appearing with fellow Star Trek veterans David Andrews, John Kassir, Rudolf Martin, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Scott Alan Smith. Doman has also guest-starred on such series as The Practice (with Brad Greenquist and Dey Young), Judging Amy (with Ellen Albertini Dow, Tim Kelleher, and Barbara Tarbuck), NCIS (directed by Terrence O'Hara), Close to Home (starring Cress Williams), and Without a Trace (with Enrique Murciano and Bill Smitrovich). In addition, Doman has made multiple appearances on the various Law & Order series since 1991. He has guest-starred in five episodes of the original Law & Order (including one with Robert Harper and another with Robert Lansing), four episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and one episode each of Law & Order: Criminal Intent and Law & Order: Trial by Jury (in an episode with William Sadler). In all these appearances, however, he never played the same role twice. Doman's recent film credits include Besotted (2001, with Richard Cox), the made-for-TV Three Blind Mice (2001, with Rosalind Chao), Emmett's Mark (2002, with Carolyn McCormick), City by the Sea (2002, with Mark La Mura), Noel (2004), Lonely Hearts (2006, with Alice Krige), and Gracie (2007). He also had a brief role in the 2003 Academy Award-winning drama Mystic River and a major role in the 2006 drama Fatwa. His upcoming films include the western revenge tale Shoot First and Pray You Live (Because Luck Has Nothing to Do with It) (with Clay Wilcox) and the mystery All Good Things (co-starring Kirsten Dunst and Frank Langella). External links * * es:John Doman nl:John Doman Doman, John Doman, John